The present invention relates to a clutch release or throw-out bearing and bearing carrier assembly.
Mechanical disk clutches used in motor vehicles for controllably coupling the motor vehicle engine flywheel to the gearbox input shaft are normally biased to engagement by spring means, such as for example a diaphragm spring provided with fingers engaged at their end with the revolving race of a release bearing, or throw-out bearing, the non-revolving race of the bearing being supported by a tubular sleeve or carrier. The sleeve or carrier is slidably mounted over a tubular member concentrically disposed around the driveshaft.
The revolving race of the release bearing, or throw-out bearing, is constantly engaged with the end of the clutch release fingers, even during clutch engagement. As long as the clutch is engaged, a relatively weak spring bias causes engagement of the throw-out bearing revolving race with the end of the clutch release fingers. The clutch is disengaged as a result of axial displacement of the throw-out bearing and bearing carrier assembly, which is effected by appropriate control means causing displacement of the bearing carrier and throw-out bearing in the direction that releases the clutch, with an accompanying considerable increase of the pressure exerted by the clutch release fingers upon the throw-out bearing. Controlled displacement of the bearing carrier and throw-out bearing assembly is effected by a mechanical clutch control fork lever, operated by the clutch pedal or a hydraulic actuator, or directly by a hydraulic actuator operated from a master cylinder in turn operated by the clutch pedal.
Whether the throw-out bearing and bearing carrier assembly is mechanically actuated or hydraulically actuated, it is desirable that the throw-out bearing be supported by the bearing carrier in such manner as to be able to float, to a certain amount, radially for self-alignment of the axis of rotation of the revolving race with the axis of rotation of the clutch. In view of the constant spring bias exerted upon the bearing after installation in a motor vehicle, the coupling between the bearing and the bearing carrier needs only to hold the bearing onto the carrier, prior to and during assembly on a motor vehicle in such manner that the bearing does not become accidentally separated from the carrier.